Reborn into Death Note
by VenaHope
Summary: A girl was reborn into Death Note, as Naomi's little sister. Now she struggles to save her sister, and keep Light from uncovering her true identity.
1. Chapter 1 Detective A

Light. Blinding Light is the first thing I ever saw when I woke.

I was reborn. I was born in August, on the 12. The year was 1989.

The woman who gave birth to me, named me Asuna Misora. I had an older sister Naomi, she was 10 years older than me.

I was child prodigy thanks to my previous life. When I turned Five, I skipped elementary school, and went straight to Middle school for about 3 years. Then High School.

That wasn't fun. I was a 8 year old in High School.

I was in High School for about 2 years before going to College. I was 10 year old in College.

Over the next 7 years, I got my name changed. I was in Death Note after all. I changed it to Alexa Swan. I made sure to destroy all copies of my original name, and told my family to call me that. Naomi didn't understand why, so I told her to call me Alexa.

I got several degrees, in psychology, Biology, Criminology, Archeology, Astrology, Occult and folklore and Mythology, specifically, Shinigami and went to Med school.

To the Public, I was Alexa Swan. To others, I was Doctor Swan.

Doctor Swan. In both Scientific and Medical. Huh.

I was also a Detective, called A.

Now, I only chose crimes, related to Paranormal activity, or inhuman ways.

I solved every case. I like to study serial killers to. Moreover, I am always wearing a disguise when I do reveal myself, so no one could tell Detective A is actually a female.

I never met L, even when my sister went to solve the BB murder case, and he could make no connection to Alexa Swan, and me.

So no one but my family knows that Alexa Swan's real name is Asuna Misora.

I also Model in my spare time.

Yeah, I'm hot, what's it to you?

Anyway, I also made sure to save Misa's Parents when she was kid. Mind you, it was no easy task. I had run away and everything.

But then an issue popped up.

The Shinigami that fell in love with Misa, fell for me.

Great.

I got a Death Note though. Huh. Rem was nice. She didn't like how I put myself in danger all the time though.

Then I remembered that I was now glued to the plot because Misa was the hole reason L was killed.

I just saved L. Well, this was fun.

Anyway, when I heard of criminals dying of heart attacks, I knew Light was Kira.

It had began.

I was in Japan. It was shortly after Raye died, I came because my sister needed me.

I told her now more then ever it was important to keep my name a secret, and now it was time for fake names. Only I got another fake name. Just in case.

I went by Alice White. Hehe.

Naomi went by Maki Shoko. I told her I would go to the police station and for her not to come with me. She protested, but I told her that she would have better luck contacting L, through me, after all, he would probably want to meet A.

Now I stood at the task, asking to meet with the Task Force. I saw Light Yagami enter the building.

I turned back. "Please, I have information regarding the Kira case." I said. He froze for moment then turned to me.

"Excuse me, my father is actually in charge of the Kira investigation. If you'd like I could pass your message onto him. His cellphone is off at the moment but I should be able to contact him soon. A lot of FBI agents have been killed and a lot of detective have quit the case because there afraid of Kira. SO he's pretty busy right now."

"Uh, Light it's probably better if you don't discuss this with-"

Light cut the guy off.

"True but, it's practically common knowledge at this point. Besides I feel like I can trust her, you can almost see it in her eyes. She's a wise and careful person."

He turned to me. "You heard about what happened, and you must figured out the police have a leak of some kind, and that's why you wanted to tell them in person. You thought this through. Well, am I right?" He asked.

I nodded.

"I'm sure my father will call me back once he checks his messages, when he does, I'll let you talk to him." Said Light, we walked toward the door.

"You sure that's all right?" I asked.

I'm gonna stick to the script.

Light explained that he couldn't just give me the number, then laughed.

He seemed so cheerful, but I knew it was fake, I also knew Ryuk was behind thinking about why he was so cheerful.

Probably noticed Rem to.

Though she motioned for him NOT to say anything.

I bowed. "Thank you so much."

We continued to walk out and onto the side walk.

"I've got to say, you've got to be pretty brave to be getting involved in the Kira case like this." Said Light.

"Not really." I said.

"SO according to you, is Kira some kind of," Light cleared his throat. "I've just realized, we've been talking and I don't even know your name, my name is Light Yagami. Light's written with the character for moon, and Yagami is written with the characters for god, kinda weird right?" He asked.

"Alice White." I said. "I'm American, so it's just English, I haven't really written my name is Japanese." I said.

"Miss White, I've been thinking about Kira's powers, I've been thinking he can somehow control his victims before they die." Said Light.

"Really? How strange. I've suspected that as well." Now I'm going off script.

"However, I suspect that's not all. I think he can control how they die as well, so they don't just die of a heart attack." I said.

Light seemed to pause slightly, then resumed. Ha, I know exactly what he's thinking.

"I've figure out the obvious, Kira need a name and face to kill, he can control there actions before they die, and how they die. I was also looking at when criminals were mostly dying off, and it's lead me to believe a student is mostly behind it. A student in the Kanto Region of Japan, thanks to L. However, the times have changed, so, I must conclude that Kira can also control the time of death as well. If this theory is correct, they he is a high school student who only just got his hands on the means to kill, and probably has, messed up sense of justice to kill of criminals. He also had excess to police information, which either means he has help or, one of his parents is a cop." I said.

Light had a look of alarm across his face.

"Don't you think that's a little, far fetched?" He asked.

"No, I don't think so at all. Besides, I know someone's who's met Kira." I said.

"Met Kira? I'm sorry but if someone went around saying they'd met Kira don't you think the police would be a little skeptical?" He asked.

"Your right, but this is not the case, you see, he was one of the four FBI agents." I paused. "You see he got caught up in bus jacking, and I have reason to believe he met Kira on that bus."

"His name was Raye Penber." I said. "He was marrying an old friend of mine, but then Kira killed him so the least I can do is find the person responsible."

Light had stopped in his tracks. I looked back at him. "Is something wrong?"

"Nothing, I'm sorry to hear that he passed away."

"So, what makes you think he met Kira on that bus?" Asked Light.

"He told me he was in position where he had to give out his ID to someone, he was undercover, He wasn't allowed to show his ID, so nobody could have known, therefore, that person, was Kira." I said. "Kira obviously planned that bus jacking, just to get his ID and the other FBL agents."

"I understand, your the only one who know about this, and you want to avenge your friend by bringing Kira to justice, right?" He asked.

"And now your convinced Kira can kill without just using a heart attack, as well as narrowing down his identity." Said Light.

"Yes." I said. "there's no doubt in my mind your deductive skills are excellent, but you can't deny you have personal interest in the case." Said Light. "Still your theory is worth looking into, that's for sure."

"Your testimony could be essential to the case."

"It could." I said.

"If what your telling me is true, then it's only a matter of time before the police catch up with Kira. the person your friend showed to on the bus that day, it had to be Kira."

"Yeah." I said.

I could practically hear the dramatic music, and what Light was thinking. 'Flew that was close.' sorta thing.

After a little while, with Light following me like creepy nutcase he is, I spoke up.

"Something wrong?" I asked turning toward him.

"Oh, uh, it's nothing." Nothing? Your plotting my murder aren't you?

"But the more I think about, the more your theory makes sense to me, we can't waste anytime, we need to start investigating it right away."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, have you told anyone else about this?" He asked.

"No, your the first person I've told."

"Let's get started." He pulled out a piece of the Death Note.

Rem made a noise of dislike.

"can you please tell me the time and place of the bus jacking."

I told him he pretended to write down the info, while writing down my fake name.

I turned and started walking.

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

11

12

13

14

15.

I mentally counted down.

36

37

38

39

40.

Nothing happened.

Light kept looking at his watch.

I smirked then turned around. "What's wrong? Confused?" I asked tauntingly allowing my evil face to show, I didn't feel like continuing this bullshit any longer.

"C-confused? What do you mean?" He asked.

"Here, Ryuk." I said.

I pulled out a Apple, then threw it above him, it floated in mid air, then was slowly eaten.

I smirked. "Well, I don't know about you, but I was getting sick of that bullshit, I was gonna continue for a little while longer, then give you my Fake ID after you 'convince me to, but I'm a little sick of this fake conversation anyway." I said.

Light looked a bit shocked.

"I don't know what your talking about." He denied.

I pulled out my Death Note. "Does this thing wring any bells? BTW, meet Rem." I hit him on the head with it, hard.

"Ow!" He said, then looked up as me, annoyed, then his eyes drifted to Rem.

"If your wondering how I knew you had a Death Note, well, I have the eyes, and I can't see your life span you see, owners of Death Note Cannot see their own life span, or the life span of other possessing Death Notes, I knew Kira obviously had a Death Note, plus, you heard my theory earlier, so all I had to do was look up students with High IQs in the Kanto region of Japan who have cops as parents, and lo and behold, I couldn't see your life span. So Kira, I found you."

I said.

Light grabbed my arm, in tight grip. "SO what are you gonna do now? Turn me in?" He asked.

"Nope." I said. He looked confused. "But I thought you hated Kira?" He said.

"Oh, it's not that, I don't like you, however, I would like to see how this little L vs Kira plays out." I said.

"So your just another onlooker?" He asked. "I don't care if Kira is caught, I just want to watch the show. I'd also like to meet L." I said.

"Meet L?" Asked Light. "Yep. Now here's a shocker, but have you ever heard of the Detective called A?" I asked.

"Isn't that the Detective that's like L, only solves weird supernatural cases?" He asked.

"Yep. Now I'm gonna tell you something you must keep secret." I said.

Light looked at me calculatingly.

"I promise not to tell, what is it?"

"I'm A."

"..." Light looked shocked. I wonder what he's thinking? Probably something like he thought when L revealed his identity.

"Your A? That explains how you figured me out so quickly, your skills are far beyond that of a normal person." He said.

I said nothing. Then turned to him and handed him a piece of paper.

"Here, this way we can contact each other, if needed. I'll be going now, it's nice to meet you, Kira." I said, then turned, walking away.

* * *

 **So, please review.**


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting L

My plan was going perfectly. Light, had called me a couple times, at first, he told me about the camera in his room, manly because I came over some times.

However, during that time, I did not. My sister, luckily was making no fuss no muss over certian things however, there was one thing that remained.

My sister had to die.

Now, that may seem harsh and cruel, but in the event that she interferes, she may cause a butterfly effect, and she was supposed to die, which means, in order for things to get back on track, she has do die.

Believe me I really, really don't want her to die, but, she is already on borrowed time.

So, I let her meet Light.

I was a terrible human being. But like I said, I don't want to see the butterfly effect that happens.

So, the next day, I tried calling Naomi, she didn't answer. I fell to the ground, silently crying.

My sister was dead.

Of course, I did not allow Light to know she was my sister, not at all, further more, I made sure L would not get the connection either.

I was walking out of my apartment, when I heard got the sense that someone was following me.

Rem confirmed it.

I sighed. I stopped and glanced behind me, then almost laughed.

Matsuda. They got Matsuda to follow me. Seriously?

I sighed, deciding it was about time I get L's attention.

I ran.

Matsuda followed, running, I could tell he was talking to someone, probably L.

I sighed. Matsuda, you idiot.

I easily slipped into an ally way, the looked to see a dead end. Perfect.

"Stop right there!" I turned see Matsuda. I sighed raising my hands. He walked forward.

I easily flipped the gun out of his hands, then emptied it onto the ground. I threw the gun away and looked at him.

"So tell me Officer, why does L want me followed?" I asked. Matsuda blinked. "U-uh, how did you know?" He asked.

"I didn't but you just confirmed it."

I could practically hear L's annoyance.

I held out my hand. "Ear piece, now." I said. Nervously, he pulled it out and gave it to me.

I put it in my ear.

"Hello." I said.

"Miss White." Said L. "Hello L. So, why exactly am I being followed? Also if you going to have me followed you could have at least sent someone competent." I complained.

"Hey!" Yelled Matsuda.

"Yes, well at the moment I seem to be a little short handed, make no mistake I-"

"Enough with the that, you didn't answer my question." I cut him off.

"I suspect you of being Kira." He said.

I laughed. "Really? Huh. do you have any other suspect? Perhaps in the Yagami household?" I asked.

I glanced at Matsuda, he looked shocked.

"Ah, by your silence and Matsuda's shocked face, I'm gonna say yes. Well, I've suspected the Yagami household, or rather, there son for quite some time. I think perhaps we should meet in person." I said.

"Yes perhaps that would be best. I'll arrange for someone to pick you up-"

"No, we meet in the (name of Cafe) Coffey Cafe, at exactly noon Tomorrow. You will come alone." I said. The ear piece and crushed it.

I easily climbed up the building, glancing down at shocked Matsuda, and began roof hoping.

I walked into the shop. Glancing around for the familiar figure. Then I spotted him.

I can't believe he actually came here. I walked over to him and sat down.

"Hello, L, or should I call you something else since we are in public setting?" I asked.

"Yes, call me Ryuzaki. So Miss White, who exactly are you?" Said L.

I smiled. "Me? Oh well, my name is Dr. Alexa Swan." I said. L blinked. "Dr?" He asked. "Yes, I have PHD in several fields, most of which make me a doctor including the medical kind. Look me up later, if you don't believe it. Now, as for why I am in Japan, and why I'm on the hunt for Kira, well, have your heard of the Detective called A?" I asked.

"Yes, I've tried uncover his identity, but to no success. Are you telling me you work for him." I almost laughed.

"No." I said. I looked at L. "I am Him. Or rather, Her, I'm A." I said. L blinked.

He seemed to be thinking.

"Now at first when I came to Japan, it was because I wanted to check out the Kira mess, see if it fitted my interest, however, it wasn't so I decided to leave, that is, until the FBL agents died, then I was doing a friends a solid and Helping her out, Naomi Misora, you may have heard of her."

"Naomi Misora? Yes, she was the one to help with the BB Murder case." He said. I nodded.

"We were working together to get Kira, however, due to the fact that I cannot find her anywhere, and her apartment is empty, and she is not answering any of my calls or messages, I can only conclude that she is dead. So now this is personal." I said.

Ryuzaki looked at me emotionless.

"If you are A then you would know personal attachment is not something good for an investigation." Said L.

"I am aware." I said.

Ryuzaki sighed.

"Very I well I will allow you to assist us in this investigation. Welcome to the Task Force, Miss Swan." He said.

"Ok, but Call me Alice White, after all this is the Kira investigation." I said with closed eye smile.

* * *

 **Ok, so A may seem a little ruthless using Light to kill her own sister but, she has to be. What do you think of this new, development? Please Review.**


End file.
